Stranger then normal
by FantasyABC
Summary: Given anouther chance the golden trio choose to live in a world 'similar' to their own; Hermione doesn't know what anymore, Rons so done with life and Harry just can't with these situations. Genderswap, Mpreg, Fpreg James/Severus, Lucius/ Arthur, Remus/Sirius, Lily/Bellatrix and more also a/b/o
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rubbing his eyes Harry woke up with the nagging thumping of his head. With the blurriness of his usual eyesight he unconsciously tried grabbing for his glasses.

Luckily it was on the table next to the bed

So even with his poor eyesight he could somewhat see the figure of his glasses laying on the table beside him.

Once he put on his glasses he carefully accessed his surroundings. With his head still muddled he was confused as to where he was.

It was a room. Looking around the room he could see posters, posters of people he's never seen before. On it saying the number 1 quidditch team.

The room was also decorated in blue stars and around him was a lot of toys, the toys being mostly of lions.

Suddenly realization of what happened came back.

 _"Another Universe the most similar to this one, if you wish… A life without the death of your Friends your family… If that is...that you could protect them in your new life…."_

Ahh- he remembered- death, it gave him another chance, another life. His world, the otherworld, because of Voldemort, because of him; It was half destroyed, the battle took too long so in order to shorten the time Voldemort developed a new deadly spell and tried to kill Harry and in the process missing but ended up hitting an area with a large amount of population of Muggles. It was terrible like a nuclear bomb.

In retaliation to Voldemort, the Ministry Of Magic had no choice but to also go all on out.

One thing lead to another and almost everyone was dead. In the end Hermione, Ron and him were the only ones left but not unscathed. It wasn't fair, everyone in their year was gone, even some of the younger kids didn't make it out alive.

But yes, they were given another chance, death had told them that day. On that day death had told them that due to the unbalance in magic and highly unsaturated dark magic-the world would collapse on itself so given a chance, they could either die with it or be placed in another world that was most like their own-but, they must once again defeat Voldemort or any other rising dark lords that might threaten the balance of that world.

With no other choices the three quickly agreed and in a flash of light, here he was. Alone on a bed. Where he was, he didn't know. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

Death promised them that their souls would be fused with the other-world-them bodies, but since their souls magical energy were larger the other-world-them souls would would be absorbed by their souls resulting in slow blurry memories of the other them.

"Hey Kiddo time to wake up!"

Attracting the attention from him was a voice from the doorway.

"Ah looks likes the little champ is already awake huh?"

The man had a wide happy grin on his face as he entered the room. His dark brown messy hair swaying in the slightest movements and his eyes covered in glasses was hazel in a ever changing shade of colour.

Looking at the man in front of him his eyes began to burn.

He was alive

His father was alive.

"Hey, Hey kiddo you alright? Why are you crying, did you have a nightmare? It'll be okay, your dads here fore you." Sounded the worried voice of James Potter.

It was his father, his dead father. Now alive. It couldn't be real could it. No, death sent him to anouther world. Where his father was alive. He had a family.

He didn't know how or when but next thing he knew he was in his fathers arms crying his eyes out.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"Dad?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Y-you're *hic* real *hic* right?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't a dream right."

"No, of course not. Don't worry that was all a bad dream." Said James assuringly while patting Harry's back, and then with that Harry began to cry even harder.

At the entrance of the room a tall yet slim figure entered the room.

"What's wrong? I tell you to wake Harry up but...why is Harry crying?"

Hearing familiar voice of a man who died for him Harry turned his head to the figure.

Looking at at person infront of him with a slim figure and bulging stomach Harry didn't know what to say or think. Until the person next to him started talking.

"Ah Severus sweetheart, Harry was just having a bad dream and he woke up crying, I'll take care of Him."

And with that Harry was sure he was still dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"You have done well in defeating the dark lord; But the world is in imbalance as it has shifted too into the dark side."_

 _"What about us?" Admist the dust and dark miasma Ron chockingly cried out._

 _"Your world is no longer inhabitable as its balance has shattered, it will be millions of years before the dark and light will balance itself out; until this world become neutral once again befitting for life." Said death " There is a world parrellel to yours, which I can send your souls to. But you must promise me this..."_

 _"Do not disrupt its balance..."_

Slowly munching on his cereal, Harry blankly stared at his bowl. After swallowing the food-like a robot he tensely repeated the actions of bringing food to his mouth.

Honestly he was still processing what was happening this morning since his emotional feelings settled itself.

Observing his father and Snape made him see that they were obviously in a deep (yucky) relationship- scratch that, they were 100% married judging by the matching rings on their left hand.

His Father; James Potter and... Severus Snape?

James poster and Severus Snape...

James Potter and Severus Snape...

Married.

Married?

He couldn't, He can't. Breath Harry, breath.

Was he really alive?

...Or was this hell?

But he was sure he didn't really deserve to be in hell... So was this heaven...?

No, no, no, no; death told him he was supposed to be in a parrelel universe so... This is it? A world where James Potter, his father, was married to Severus Snape? His teacher/tormenter/enemy/ally.

Merlins he didn't know how to feel.

Can he function straight? Yes-yes he still can, I think.

To finally see his father for the first time, alive. In flesh, but married to Snape...

Looking at the changing facial features of Harry, Severus couldn't help but worriedly ask:

"Harry, honey, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Severus to his son.

Forcing a smile Harry nodded his head but a chill travelled up his spine. This can't be happening. Snape was looking at him with...dare I say love(?), worry, affection(??). And honey, honey...honey, Oh merlins the world was ending.

Unconsciously Harry's eyes landed on Severuses large belly.

Throughout the whole meal Harry was trying not to look at the mans stomach, but it was really hard to avoid.

As he kept glancing at it, his mind kept giving him weird ideas.

C-can it be...? No-that's impossible; physically, scientifically, even magically impossible! Maybe that was just fat... It can't be a pregnancy right? After all only girls can pregnant right? Even though he lacked a bit of knowledge about the magical world; a wizards and a muggels autonomy can't be all that different right?...wait... What did he even know about magical pregnancies.

What if this wasn't abnormal as he thought it was. So maybe wizard males can get pregnant. Does that mean he can get pregnant to????? No ones ever told him before-never mind, he was a bloody dumbass. For merlins sake! He should have paid more attention in sex'ed then to be thinking about how Voldermort was trying to kill him. This is what you get for not paying attention in class, next thing you know everything's like a culture shock.

But Merlins that meant Severus was probably pregnant with him to... Or his other-body-parrelel-world-him.

Harry could feel the nausea and bile coming up his throat.

Looking at the uneasy eyes of Harry, seeing that he didn't want to talk. Severus smiled in resignation and gently patted Harry's head. "Well if there's anything you want to talk about, you can always talk to me and your father."

As Severus patted Harry's head, Harry couldn't help but shiver.

His voice was to warm, to soft, to strange.

THIS WAS ALL TOO STRANGE!

Holy bloody hell, his mother was Severus freaking Snape(now Severus Potter née Snape).

When Severus turned back to James, hearts suddenly appeared, and Harry was certain if he wasn't here they'd start making out or something.

James and Severus looked at each other with loving eyes. Smiling and blushing like newly weds.

He couldn't look at it any more.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you darling " Said James as he kissed the side of Severus face.

...and of course Harry choked.

He really did hope Ron and Hermione were doing much better than him in terms of circumstances.


End file.
